In some types of partial middle ear implantable (P-MEI) or total middle ear implantable (T-MEI) hearing assistance systems, sounds produce mechanical vibrations which are transduced by an electromechanical input transducer into electrical signals. These electrical signals are in turn provided to an electronics unit which amplifies the signal and provides it to an electromechanical output transducer. The electromechanical output transducer typically vibrates an ossicular bone in response to the applied amplified electrical signals, thus improving hearing.
Such systems, as well as other hearing assistance systems, typically face limitations on processing capability and longevity due to the limited energy capacity of implanted batteries. This is particularly true for conventional P-MEI hearing assistance systems having a battery disposed in the electronics unit, which is implanted in the mastoid region of the temporal bone behind the ear. There is a need in the art for a hearing assistance system that provides increased battery capacity, which would ease the limitations on processing capability and longevity. There is further need in the art for a hearing assistance system that allows convenient battery replacement.